


Dentes de (um futuro) leão

by abu_simbel



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abu_simbel/pseuds/abu_simbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiolia está com um dente mole, Aiolos está sem saber o que fazer, e os gêmeos Saga e Kanon só querem ajudar (em troca de uma leve zombaria).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentes de (um futuro) leão

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawachan/gifts).



> Essa fanfic é um presentinho para as fofurinhas Kao (@kaokki) e Misa (@bananamisa), aniversariantes de hoje e membros maravilhosos da Sociedade Do Um Leão. Espero que vocês tenham um ótimo ano cheio de coisas boas e felicidade principalmente. Vocês são uns amorzinhos!

Aiolos estaria mentindo se dissesse que não se acostumou rapidamente com aquela rotina, por mais puxada que ela pudesse ser. Não era fácil ser um cavaleiro de ouro em constante treinamento, mestre dos dourados mais novos, guardião de um irmão menor que sempre tinha energia de sobra e cuidar de tudo sozinho – e talvez ele devesse incluir “amigo dos gêmeos” na sua lista de funções, pois lidar com Saga e Kanon às vezes dava trabalho, mas decidiu que daquela vez deixaria a brincadeira passar –, mas sentia que muito mal poderia se denominar cavaleiro de Athena se não fosse capaz de lidar com todas suas responsabilidades. Eles eram, afinal, guerreiros da justiça e nenhum cargo deveria ser mais atribulado que esse.

O dia começava um pouco mais cedo na nona casa, pois afinal Aiolos não era o único que precisava estar pronto para um dia inteiro de atividades no Santuário. Por mais que ele tivesse uma clara noção do que precisava ser feito e sua lista de afazeres era a mesma desde a morte de seus pais, o cavaleiro de Sagitário deixava algum tempo para os _imprevistos_ que surgiam pelo caminho – chamava assim as aventuras matinais de Aiolia, incluindo as perguntas incessantes da idade dos porquês (que Aiolos sempre tentava responder, como o bom irmão mais velho que era) e as atrapalhadas comuns de crianças, do tipo “enfiei a cabeça na manga em vez da gola e agora acho que ela está presa” e “acidentalmente dei um nó no moletom quando fui amarrar e não sei tirar”. Naquele dia em questão, não foi diferente.

— Tem algo de errado com a comida? — Sagitário perguntou, vendo que Aiolia demorava bem mais para comer do que das outras vezes, além de fazer uma cara nada feliz. Para quem sempre repetia o café da manhã por achar que melhoraria na sua competição pessoal com o Milo de ser o mais forte, aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. O mais novo prontamente respondeu que não, prontamente até demais, e o outro não teve escolha que não fosse usar sua Expressão de Primogênito. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas e a mão no queixo, Aiolos o encarou até que Aiolia falasse, o que nunca demorava muito. — Eu estou com um dente mole e o Máscara da Morte disse que, se ele cair, eu vou ficar com _janelinha_ para sempre — ele respondeu, mexendo no resto de comida com o garfo como se aquela fosse sua última refeição na vida. Foi preciso muito autocontrole para não rir do drama e nem do fato que os mais velhos estavam pregando peças no seu irmão _de novo_ , porém mais ainda para que Aiolos não começasse a bater a cabeça na parede por ter se esquecido completamente de preparar o caçula para isso – mas ele demorou no crescimento, como Sagitário podia adivinhar que seria o primeiro a trocar a dentição?

Tomando o cuidado de transformar a risadinha que escapou sem querer em tosse, o guardião da nona casa apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa e fez sua expressão mais bondosa. — Aiolia, todo mundo troca os dentes na sua idade. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar — afirmou, embora ele mesmo se preocupasse com alguns detalhes que não tinham nada a ver, se observados por outra pessoa; como por exemplo, se o dente mole na verdade era falta de cálcio. Longe dele o irmão viver quebrado porque não foi alimentado direito. — O próprio Máscara da Morte já perdeu os dele, inclusive um foi mordendo o Saga por pirraça. Aliás, nem pense nisso, ok? E eu também já troquei os meus, sabia? — disse, lembrando-se vagamente do fato. Bem, aquele que seu pai arrancou amarrando um barbante na porta não era uma lembrança tão vaga assim.

Embora seus argumentos parecessem muito bons, o mais novo não parecia ter se impressionado. Sagitário suspirou; provavelmente seria necessário chamar a cavalaria para lidar com aquele problema. — Qual é o dente? — ele perguntou, curvando-se para a frente, ao que Aiolia respondeu abrindo bem a boca e empurrando um dos seus dentes inferiores da frente com a língua, não sem certa relutância. O primôgenito não conseguiu deixar de dar um sorriso de orgulho porque seu irmãozinho estava crescendo e talvez – _talvez_ – ele entendia um pouco mais aqueles pais que tiravam fotos de tudo de inédito que os filhos faziam. — Olha, vamos fazer assim: você vai para a escola e quando a gente for treinar de tarde eu te explico, está bem? A gente já está atrasado — mentiu. — Coma suas torradas direito, escove seus dentes e vamos. Eles não vão cair agora, nem esse molinho aí. Você confia no seu irmãozão? — perguntou, e a resposta foi um animado “sim”. — Mais do que confia no que o Máscara da Morte diz? — aquele “sim” foi mais animado, alto e prolongado, o que lhe causou risadas. — Então corre para chegar antes que o Milo — incentivou, sentindo-se um pouco cretino por usar a competitividade alheia ao seu favor. Pelo menos conseguiu escapar do assunto por mais um tempo.

 

-*-

 

— É impressionante como você não tem um pingo de vergonha por ficar enrolando seu irmão — Saga disse enquanto os três conversavam na arena durante uma pausa para água no treinamento conjunto, e Aiolos teve quase certeza que Kanon murmurou um “olha quem fala” atrás dele. — Você não sabe mesmo explicar troca de dente de leite _nem um pouquinho_? — o cavaleiro de Gêmeos indagou, olhando para ele como se aquilo fosse algo de conhecimento tão comum que qualquer um que não soubesse merecia queimar na fogueira. Conviver com Saga às vezes dava essa sensação de que Aiolos era muito burro. — Estou muito surpreso mesmo é que _você_ saiba, você não tem mais idade para isso — reclamou um sagitariano meio indignado, e a resposta de que “era uma longa história” só serviu para deixá-lo intrigado também.

— Olha, tem um livro que explica um pouco, acho que a gente pode buscar e dá para ler essa parte antes do Aiolia voltar, aí você explica para ele — o guardião da terceira casa apressou-se em dizer, como se o silêncio fosse incentivar os outros dois a perguntar sobre a tal “longa história”, já que eles não estavam mesmo fazendo nada melhor. Kanon balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Lá vão vocês dois encher a cabeça do pirralho com informação inútil — saltou do banco de pedra onde todos se sentavam e ficou diante dos outros. — Aiolia é uma criança ainda, conta qualquer coisa como aquela história da fada dos dentes e ele vai ficar satisfeito — argumentou. Por alguns minutos, ninguém disse nada, até que Aiolos perguntou quem era essa tal fada do dente e os gêmeos trocaram um olhar como se a situação fosse pior do que imaginavam.

Kanon pigarreou, já que Saga não parecia nem minimamente interessado em esclarecer nada. — Me diga que você sabe pelo menos o que são fadas, porque eu não vou explicar tudo do início — ele disse, para só continuar depois que Aiolos afirmou com a cabeça. — Bem, a fada do dente não é diferente daquelas moças pequenininhas com asas que sabem fazer magias — (nessa parte, Kanon foi brevemente interrompido pelo comentário do seu irmão de “essa é literalmente a explicação inicial que você estava com preguiça de fazer, gênio”, que foi completamente ignorado) —, exceto por colecionar os dentes de todas as crianças para... bem, ela deve ter uma razão para fazer isso, mas não é problema meu. O que importa é que, se você colocar o dente caído embaixo do travesseiro antes de dormir, no dia seguinte você acha uma moeda de ouro no lugar. Claro que é um adulto que coloca, no caso você – que não é adulto mas vai ter que servir –, mas o Aiolia nunca precisa saber dessa parte — ele terminou, observando Aiolos para saber qual seria sua resposta. Saga acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, indicando que seu irmão fizera um bom trabalho, e também esperou.

Aiolos pareceu considerar todas as alternativas antes de responder. — Eu não sei, acho que ele vai querer saber porque a fada pega os dentes... — analisou. Kanon não perdeu tempo em dizer que achava que Aiolos estava superestimando a inteligência do mais novo, mas calou-se com a pisada que Saga deu no seu pé. — Vou lá pegar o livro então — anunciou o mais velho, parecendo bem satisfeito consigo mesmo. Sagitário se deu conta que Aiolia e Milo pareciam não ser os únicos que competiam sempre, só eram os mais transparentes com isso. Mas deixando sua descoberta de lado, chamou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos antes que ele se afastasse demais. — Fala a verdade, meu irmão não é o primeiro a procurar um de nós com o dente mole, não é? — o sagitariano perguntou, e Kanon pareceu se interessar de novo na conversa. — Deve ter sido alguém que não anda muito com a gente. Shaka? — entrou na brincadeira, fazendo sua própria aposta. Contrariado, Saga negou e admitiu derrota. — Camus — disse simplesmente, antes de virar as costas e tornar a andar, não sem antes ouvir o protesto de seu gêmeo mais novo. “Eu nem sabia que Camus tinha dentes, eu nunca os vi”, ele falou em tom de voz considerável e, pelo xingamento que seguiu, Saga podia arriscar que Kanon havia levado outro pisão.

 

\- * -

 

Era a primeira vez naquele ano que Aiolia era esperado na saída da escolinha de Rodorio sem ser para brigas, ou porque Aiolos precisava limpar sua barra _após_ ter se metido em brigas, o que parecia uma grande novidade. O dente mole continuava lá, como seu irmãozão dissera, mas o leonino sentia que ele estava mais solto do que antes – o que era mais ou menos sua própria culpa, pois era difícil resistir a vontade de ficar mexendo nele ou passando a língua toda hora. Não estava mais tão preocupado, porque afinal o mais velho disse que todos passavam por aquilo, mas ainda não entendia muito bem. Se realmente era verdade que outro dente nasceria no lugar, ele ia ficar muito contente por mostrar sua _janelinha_ para Milo e dizer que era mais adulto que o amigo – o que provavelmente lhe renderia mais uma briga e grandes eram as chances de custar um outro dente de algum dos dois. Talvez devesse mostrar seu sorriso novo para Shaka e Shura também, para mostrar como ele estava grande. Nesse ritmo, logo alcançaria seu objetivo, que era conseguir a armadura que foi da sua mãe.

— Mano, olha! — comentou animado, apontando para o dente que ainda estava ali, assim que alcançou Aiolos na corrida até ele. Nunca achou que se sentiria tão feliz por algo tão pequeno, mas ainda tinha um pouco de medo de ficar banguela para sempre. Sagitário desarrumou seu cabelo com a mão, fazendo a vez de cumprimento, e sorriu de volta. — É sobre ele mesmo que eu queria falar! Fiquei com a impressão que você queria saber mais sobre a razão de estar ficando sem nenhum — o mais velho perturbou um pouco, com ares de riso para um Aiolia que tentava arrumar o cabelo de volta ao seu original, com uma cara meio forçada de quem estava bravo com o “olá”. — Você disse que nasceria outro no lugar! — ele meio que protestou, lembrando o motivo que seu irmão ofereceu para que ele não ficasse tão preocupado.

Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao Santuário e houve um instante de espera, o que pareceu uma eternidade para o leãozinho impaciente. — Sobre o seu dente, hm... — Aiolos começou, mas parecia que estava tentando se lembrar de algo. Aiolia observava atento. — Você sabe que ainda vai crescer muito, certo? Como vai ficar até mais alto do que seu irmãozão é agora, não sabe? — ele perguntou, ao que Aiolia afirmou com muito orgulho de si mesmo. Ficar maior que o irmão parecia uma ideia engraçada, achava que era porque um dia ele poderia até mesmo bagunçar o cabelo do outro como Aiolos fazia com ele no presente. — Então... conforme você cresce, sua boca vai crescer também e sua quantidade de dente vai aumentar, por isso que esses de agora caem. Para... dar espaço para dentes maiores e mais fortes. Entendeu? — terminou, o que não era nem metade da explicação que havia lido. Parecia tudo errado. Não sabia se Aiolia estava entendendo, porque ele ficou quieto por bastante tempo. Aiolos começou a ficar ansioso com a demora.

— Irmão, quantos dentes você acha que o Alde vai ter? — o menor perguntou, chutando uma pedra no caminho para longe, como se quantidade de dentes fosse algo meio delicado de se perguntar. — Não... não é exatamente assim que funciona... Você não ganha mais dentes se for maior, todos ganham a mesma quantidade — respondeu depressa. — Aaah... então entendi. Eu acho — respondeu, olhando para o chão. Houve mais silêncio. — Mas sabe, quando esse seu dente cair... Se você colocar embaixo do travesseiro, a fada dos dentes vem e leva ele embora, mas põe uma moeda de ouro no lugar — Aiolos se ouviu dizendo sem ter exatamente noção do porquê. Pelo menos, serviu para fazer um grande sorriso voltar ao rosto do caçula. — É verdade? Ela pega meu dente enquanto eu durmo e me dá dinheiro? — perguntou, empolgado. Sagitário riu e afirmou o que já havia dito, e o pequeno leonino começou a dar mordida no próprio braço para ver se o dente caía mais rápido, mesmo que o primogênito tentasse impedir. Aiolos podia até acreditar que chegou tão longe para falhar no último momento, mas Aiolia discordava. Achava que o maior poder do mais velho era dar confiança aos outros, e ele tinha a sorte de ter o melhor e mais inteligente irmão do mundo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (A ideia era fazer duas childfics mas não deu tempo DFJSJDF não esqueçam de cobrar a outra para lá do dia 15 e)


End file.
